


Коррозия

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Ending, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rape, bad guy wins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Ограниченные ресурсы Сопротивления не позволяют организовать спасательную операцию, а Первый орден оказывается недостаточно удачлив, чтобы обнаружить местонахождение вражеской базы и взорвать ее вместе с планетой. Тем временем у Рей не остается надежды на побег, ведь не находится глупцов, способных оставить на страже простого штурмовика, отчего у Кайло Рена есть все время на свете, чтобы взять у нее то, что он хочет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Corrosive Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741155) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Он ощущает штурмовика еще до того, как тот появляется в поле зрения, и, едва Кайло выходит из-за угла, чужая нервозность превращается в ужас. Губы растягиваются в улыбке, и он позволяет себе ненадолго насладиться тем, как пронзительная безнадежная тревога подпитывает Темную сторону и его собственную мощь. Его реакция на то, что Рей ворвалась ему в голову и заставила отступить из допросной, была довольно эксцентричной. Кайло осознает этот факт. Но разбитые дисплеи, искрящееся оборудование и разбежавшиеся по углам штурмовики — у них у всех есть своя роль. Они насыщают его, и он пирует, подпитываясь гневом и страхом, полностью следуя наставлениям Верховного Лидера, это придает ему сил.

Достаточно сил, чтобы контролировать Рей, он уверен.

По короткому жесту часовой у камеры открывает дверь, и после недолгого промедления — колебания, в котором он не готов признаться самому себе, — Кайло шагает внутрь. В нем нет настороженности, но кровь, бегущая по венам, переполнена энергией, почти причиняющей дискомфорт, пока разум все еще испытывает неприятные последствия чужого сопротивления. Пыточное кресло, повернутое к нему спиной, надежно скрывает _ее_. Кроме того, она уже научилась ограждать свои мысли — он не чувствует ничего, кроме пустоты вокруг нее. По крайней мере, пока.

Голос искажается маской, но звучит по-прежнему четко и ясно, когда он отдает приказ через плечо:

— Закройте камеру и не открывайте, если только Верховный Лидер не пожелает говорить со мной. Не открывайте ее… что бы вы ни услышали.

Ослабь Кайло бдительность, он бы мог пропустить то, чего ждал, ибо оно улетучилось слишком быстро. Девчонка все еще учится, но Кайло успел ощутить ее страх, прежде чем она заставила себя подавить его. Это подбадривает его уверенность, и едва шорох дюрастила дает понять, что штурмовик выполнил указание, он медленно обходит пыточное кресло, не поворачивая к нему головы. Маска сейчас без надобности, и без лишних слов он избавляется от нее, отставляя в сторону и равнодушно отмечая, каким громким стало дыхание девчонки в звукоизолированном помещении. Затем наступает черед его перчаток, сдернутых с рук с безучастным изяществом, и, заткнув их за пояс, он поднимает глаза.

Она сверлит его взглядом, личико — бескровная дерзкая маска, несмотря на оковы, исправно удерживающие ее на месте, и весь ее вид вызывает странное ощущение глубоко в его груди.

«Нет эмоций, есть покой», — гласит пресный джедайский кодекс, ложь, которую нагло талдычил Скайуокер, пустые банальности для слабых духом, чтобы приучиться к смирению, вместо того чтобы встречать лицом к лицу преследующие тебя порывы и влечения.

Иронично скривив губы, Кайло проговаривает под нос:

— Покой это ложь, есть только страсть, — и ждет пару секунд… ответа? Такового не звучит, но ему вполне хватает ее сдвинутых в недоумении бровей.

_Мусорщица_. Простая ничтожная мусорщица, не знающая о Силе ничего, кроме самого слова. Неужели это все, что есть в ней? Приблизившись, он поднимает руку к ее лицу, замирая, когда она стискивает зубы и пытается отстраниться, насколько возможно. Ее отвращение интригует его, и приходится приложить усилие, чтобы справиться с позывом в тот же миг смести ее мысленные барьеры и найти то, что он хочет. Пальцы зависают над ее кожей, в искушении дотронуться, и мягкость собственного голоса, когда он начинает говорить, изумляет его самого:

— Рей, ты знаешь, что случилось? До того, как я покинул твою голову?

Ее дыхание пресекается где-то в горле, и какое-то мгновение ему кажется, что она решила хранить молчание, но когда он уже собирается надавить посильнее, ее подбородок поднимается выше, а блестящие глаза упираются в него.

— Я побила тебя, — нагло произносит она, и вроде бы негромко, не будь ее слова насквозь пропитаны самодовольством.

Выражение лица Кайло становится жестким, он отходит прочь. Ярость вспыхивает мгновенно — привычная теплота, разгоняющая силу по венам, пусть даже ценой частичной потери самоконтроля. С наигранной улыбкой и все тем же ровным тоном он продолжает:

— Ты права. Все так и было.

И затем снова поднимает руку.

Она не может кричать — давление на горло гарантирует это. Его взгляд следит за тем, как она корчится, дергая запястьями в наручниках, тщетно пытаясь глотнуть воздуха, в котором он ей отказал. Но есть что-то… еще. Отклик. Легкий толчок, который задевает его сущность, едва ли заслуживающий внимания. Должно быть, она пытается остановить его, и улыбка на его лице становится мрачной и холодной, пока он склоняется над ней, непринужденно расположив одну руку возле ее головы, а другую на шее. Пульс становится неровным под его пока еще совсем легкой хваткой, и ее борьба за глоток воздуха постепенно ослабевает — несмотря на буйство эмоций внутри, Кайло знает, что скоро придушит ее, если не даст ей вдохнуть.

Уменьшив напор Силы, он крепче сдавливает тонкое горло рукой, не настолько, чтобы убить, но достаточно, чтобы ей приходилось сражаться за каждый вдох. Ее щиты рушатся, и хотя он еще не предпринимал попытки войти в ее разум, не представляет никакого труда распознать исходящие от нее ужас и боль. Ярость понемногу рассеивается, уступая место иному теплу, не имеющему ничего общего с добротой.

— Рей, — вкрадчиво говорит он. — Сегодня я хочу пообещать тебе кое-что. Ты меня слушаешь?

Она замирает, не сводя с него глаз, пока тем временем ее разум пытается ускользнуть далеко-далеко, забыв про скованное тело, но еще слишком, слишком рано, чтобы он дозволил Рей найти укрытие в лабиринте сознания. Прислонившись к ней и усилив напор, Кайло смакует короткий вскрик, который она испускает, когда взбрыкивает, пытаясь сбросить его. Он зарывается свободной рукой в растрепавшиеся волосы Рей, дергая назад ее голову, пока не слышит глухой стон и она не начинает дергаться, пытаясь избавиться от болезненных ощущений. Ее судорожные потуги длятся недолго — куда ей, ведь его пальцы уже стискивают ее хрупкую шейку. Не проходит и минуты, как она сдается, дрожа, опустившись до тихого хрипа, и в этот миг он наклоняется к ее уху:

— Я хочу карту, что запрятана в твоей голове, Рей. Она нужна мне. И я собираюсь забрать ее у тебя.

Он резко выпускает ее, отступая, пойманный врасплох внезапным всплеском похоти, настигшим его в шаге от управляющей консоли кресла, когда он повернулся к пленнице спиной. Лихорадочное дыхание выдает то, что она на грани плача, но все же как-то умудряется сдерживать слезы. С неохотой Кайло понимает, что готов признать, что впечатлен. Заинтригован. Как сейчас… так и до того. Прошло уже немало времени с тех пор, как ему бросали достойный вызов, не говоря о том, чтобы заставить отступить.

От осознания этого его дыхание пресекается, и он выпрямляется, бросая взгляд через плечо. Его голос кажется глухим, когда он произносит:

— Где Скайуокер?

Она крепко жмурится, словно это может помочь ей убежать от реальности происходящего. Ему кажется, что она начинает понимать, на что он готов пойти ради того, что ему нужно.

— Я не знаю! — выпаливает Рей, явно отчаявшись и на полном серьезе. — Я не… Я ничего не знаю! Я просто мусорщица! — возможно, Кайло поверил бы в это, если бы своими глазами не узрел правду внутри ее черепа.

— Ты видела карту, Рей. Ты можешь отдать ее мне, и все закончится, — тишина за спиной служит ему ответом — не дерзкая, но непреклонная и решительная. Вряд ли она когда-нибудь впустит его добровольно…

Настойчивое, более приземленное желание вынуждает его сжать консоль до побелевших костяшек пальцев, и в первый раз Кайло размышляет — по-настоящему размышляет — над тем, что велел сделать Сноук. Отвращение, неприятие и смутное ощущение неправильности преследовали его с тех пор, как Верховный Лидер высказал вслух свой приказ, вынуждая его приступить к заданию.

Но сейчас осознание того, насколько он жаждет к нему приступить, потрясает.

— Очень трудно полностью пробиться в сознание того, кто огородился Силой, — его тон напоминает менторский, лишенный эмоций и отчужденный, и он чувствует, какой эффект оказывает на нее внезапная перемена. Неуверенность и страх оставляют мало места для неповиновения, и вдобавок он не дает ей времени на надежду. — Чтобы войти в разум форсъюзера, требуется отыскать довольно большие щели, на которые можно надавить. Если же таких щелей в сознании нет… — руки Кайло движутся над консолью, и щелчок расстегнутых ограничителей смешивается с испуганным вдохом Рей.

Он оборачивается к ней с улыбкой, скорее демонстрирующей зубы, а не веселье.

— Если же щелей в твоем сознании нет, значит, мне придется проделать их.

Непростая жизнь Рей ожесточила ее, и он скорее доволен, чем удивлен, когда она молниеносно выпрыгивает из кресла и бросается на него. Храбрая попытка. Бесполезная, конечно. Но ничто в его обучении не запрещает восхищаться напрасными жертвами, даже когда их приносят ему самому.

Легкий толчок Силы отшвыривает ее, и она едва не врезается в кресло, перед тем как с глухим стуком удариться о противоположную стену камеры. Секундой позже Кайло останавливается над ней, чувствуя волны боли, исходящие от ее плеча, ее дезориентацию, гнев, быстро переходящий в нечто более темное, пока она силится подняться на ноги. Он дает девчонке возможность встать, но сам не отходит, заставляя ее прижиматься к стене.

— Видишь теперь, Рей? — спрашивает он почти нежно, словно не он только что отбросил ее от себя. Ее глаза сверкают, но бесстрашие выходит малоубедительным, поскольку ее телу приходится бороться с острой неослабевающей болью из-за ушибов, с громко колотящимся сердцем и ощущением липкого пота, покрывшего кожу. — Ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы остановить меня.

Но все же ее кулак неумело летит вперед, целясь ему в горло, и Кайло не утруждает себя Силой, перехватив ее запястье и крутанув его с намеренной жестокостью, одновременно сжав ее другую руку, впечатывая ее тельце в стену. Рей взвизгивает, но прежде чем успевает среагировать, он делает то, чего жаждал с тех пор, как зашел в ее камеру.

Он врывается в ее разум.

На этот раз ничто не преграждает ему путь. Каждая эмоция Рей, усиленная его поступками — обида, гнев, ненависть — есть то оружие, что он обращает против нее, поглощая их, даже когда без усилий преодолевает ее неловкое ментальное сопротивление. На этот раз она и близко не подступится к нему. На этот раз он собирается получить именно то, что хочет.

Словно издалека Кайло понимает, что трется о нее своей напрягшейся плотью, а теплое дыхание Рей касается его лица, пока она пытается вырваться. Она сильная — что вполне предсказуемо — но он сильнее, и ему известно, что под его безжалостной хваткой ее кожа покроется кровоподтеками, он чувствует, как его пальцы вминаются в нее, причиняя боль. Мысль о том, что на Рей останутся его отметины, даже когда он уйдет, приносит странное удовлетворение, и он сильнее прижимается к ней бедрами.

Внутри ее разума она вся перед ним как на ладони. При ярком свете ее мыслей, чувств и воспоминаний не видно веры и нет надежды на спасение. Ему, как и ей, отчетливо понятно, что никто не явится, чтобы спасти мусорщицу с Джакку. Она совсем одна. Даже когда Кайло проталкивается глубже в ее голову, он не может не оценить ее прагматизм и обреченное осознание того, что он собирается сделать с ней — и того, что при всем этом она не пытается укрыться от него. Нет, это вовсе не смирение: каждые несколько секунд ему приходится встречать ее ментальное сопротивление, — она держится за понимание, что сейчас лишь она сама может попытаться остановить его.

Не то чтобы у нее хорошо получалось.

— Такая сильная, — вырывается словно само по себе, и он чувствует ее удивление, прежде чем осознает, с каким трепетом произнес это. Вспыхнувшее раздражение на самого себя заставляет его добавить: — Но сейчас ты так одинока. Где же твои друзья, Рей?

Под влиянием явной безвыходности ее положения ее разум отвлекается на нечто плоское и плотное, и он нетерпеливо рыщет в каждом воспоминании, пытаясь распознать причину.

— FN-2187 не придет. Трусы никогда не возвращаются. Твой дроид БиБи-8, вероятно, уже у Сопротивления. Ты помогла ему завершить миссию, и теперь ты стерта из его процессора. А Соло? Соло всегда отличался тем, что бросал тех, кто нуждался в нем.

Его слова, произнесенные громким шепотом, ранят ее, но еще она находит в них непонятное успокоение, и ему требуется секунда, чтобы различить эмоцию в ее мыслях. _Облегчение_. Она искренне рада, что ее друзья не подвергнут себя опасности, пусть даже при этом оставив ее позади. Раздражение Кайло разгорается все сильнее, переходя в нечто куда более суровое и ледяное, и он клянется себе, что ей не придется долго радоваться.

Он медленно рассекает ее сознание, и ей уже не остановить его. Он задерживается на ее одиночестве, проходит сквозь ночи, что она провела в своем жалком маленьком убежище, отчаявшись найти кого-то, кто бы заботился о ней. Он наблюдает, как она пытается согреться, хотя бы ненадолго, и чужие воспоминания, насыщенные унижениями настоящего, начинают уже явственно возбуждать его. Она ничего не в силах сделать. Так кажется, пока он вдруг не ударяется о барьер, что не сдвигается с места — подкрепленный Силой блок, который крепко держится под его натиском, делая невозможным дальнейшее продвижение.

Кайло уверен, что она поставила его неосознанно. Просто проявился ее природный талант, выстроив ментальную стену, чтобы защитить то, что она ценит превыше всего.

Глухое рычание вырывается у него сквозь зубы, и она снова кричит, ведь кости ее запястий трещат под его руками в миг, когда вожделение и нетерпение захватывают его целиком.

— Карта, — цедит он, резким движением просунув ногу между ее бедер, раздвигая их, наглядно демонстрируя, что ее жалкие физические потуги — ничто по сравнению с его подпитываемыми Силой возможностями. — Дай ее мне.

— Я не…

Он затыкает ее отказ своим лихорадочным ртом. Она не ожидает поцелуя — если это, конечно, можно таковым назвать. Зубы царапают нежные губы, прокусывая их, позволяя ему попробовать вкус ее крови, пока ее сознание затопляет неудержимый смертельный страх. Очевидно, она слишком поверила в невысказанное обещание между ними, потому что мысленная баррикада начинает ломаться из-за ее ошеломленного ступора, и он жадно проталкивается глубже, не прерывая поцелуй — насильственный контакт, которого ей не прекратить, независимо от того, как отчаянно она пытается вырваться.

_Голубые линии, простирающиеся в паутине координат, линии, ведущие и проходящие сквозь скопление ярких точек, направляющиеся к…_

Картинка проносится сквозь ее голову, и он отрывается от ее губ. Захваченный туманным воспоминанием о карте, он оказывается недостаточно быстр — острые зубки успевают схватить край его губы и порвать ее еще до того, как он отстраняется.

От первого удара ее голова откидывается назад — чужая боль частично выбивает его из разума девчонки, когда ее затылок стукается об стену. Костяшки пальцев саднит, и второй удар Кайло вдавливается в крепкие мышцы ее живота, отчего она непременно бы согнулась, не удерживай он ее в ровном состоянии Силой.

Звук, который она издает — надрывный всхлип, — заставляет его замереть, пока пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются в бессознательном проявлении ярости. Кайло подносит ко рту подрагивающую руку и рассматривает собственную кровь с отдаленным оттенком восхищения. Она заставила его истекать кровью. Ему стоило быть готовым к подобному, но он не был готов, и теперь перед его глазами все расплывается от гнева, пульсирующего в висках.

_Рей плачет._ Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, что это за приглушенный звук, перекрывающий его собственное громкое дыхание. По какой-то причине он успокаивает его, заставляет опустить руку. _Контроль_. У него все под контролем. И это единственное, что имеет значение.

— Рей, — зовет он, возвращаясь к ней и ощущая довольство от того, как она вздрагивает, услышав его голос. Его пальцы касаются красной отметки, расцветшей на ее щеке, проводят по ней — там, куда пришелся его удар, и демонстративно стирают дорожки от слез. — Если ты укусишь меня еще раз, я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом.

Ее рваный смех полон такой безнадежности, что даже не вызывает злости.

— Что ты можешь сделать такого, чего еще не сделал? — с вызовом спрашивает она, и он сжимает ее щеку, заставляя поднять к нему опухшие красные глаза.

— На Джакку есть небольшая барахолка под названием «застава Ниима», — тихо произносит он, постепенно возвращая свое присутствие в ее разуме, чтобы лучше прочувствовать, как к ней приходит медленное понимание. — Она не представляет ценности, обычный галактический мусор. Однако недавно там были обнаружены двое боевиков, разыскиваемых Первым орденом, — понимание крепнет, и она стискивает челюсть под его пальцами. — По моему приказу это маленькое поселение сровняют с землей, и каждый житель до последнего обратится в пепел, как подобает мусору, которым они являются.

— Ты — ублюдок!

Кайло позволяет себе засмеяться, качая головой.

— Ублюдок? Нет. К несчастью, мне доподлинно известно, кто мой отец.

Прежде чем она успевает ответить, его выражение меняется, взгляд становится пристальным и отчужденным. Он обнаруживает, что внезапно устал от этой игры.

— В тебе есть Сила, — констатирует он, его рука перемещается на ее плечо, собирая широкую лямку ее лохмотьев. — Но твои привязанности к низшим существам делают тебя уязвимой. И из-за этого ты потеряешь все.

Не отрывая взгляда от ее напряженного лица, наслаждаясь им, он медленно стягивает ветхую ткань, заставляя ее соскользнуть с худого плеча, пока не обнажает ее перетянутую тряпками грудь.

— Ты задаешься вопросом, каково это, — продолжает он, укрепившись в ее голове. — Ты хочешь знать, каково это, когда к тебе прикасаются. Я могу показать тебе, — Рей чувствует, что он внутри, и протест в ее голове вспыхивает с новой силой, отчего Кайло неумолимо проносится сквозь дни, когда ей доводилось видеть, как пары держатся за руки, гладят друг друга за усики или переплетают щупальца. Чужеродцы или нет, на Джакку существовала близость, которой не было у Рей. И как бы ей ни было унизительно признавать это, она желает ее. Желает даже сейчас, и тень физического влечения тяжелеет в глубинах ее сознания, несмотря на все показное неприятие. Ее любопытство усугубляет его вожделение, и Кайло шире раздвигает ее ноги, находясь к ней так близко, что его твердый член прижимается к ней.

Он чувствует ее попытки сопротивляться, физически вырваться из обездвиживания или выкинуть его из своей головы, но это тщетные потуги. Другая сторона ее одеяния вскоре сползает следом, оставляя ее убого перевязанный торс обнаженным до живота. Щеки Рей краснеют, а дыхание выходит неровными рывками, пока она пытается бороться. Уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются, и он кладет руку между ее грудями, собирая полоску тряпки — ее своеобразного белья, — и срывает ее.

От каждого судорожного вздоха ее бледные груди подпрыгивают, и он поднимает взгляд к ее лицу, любуясь новым выражением отчаяния и безысходности, которых она не чувствовала до сей поры.

— Не делай этого, — отрывисто просит Рей, и ее голос срывается на последнем слове, но страх и унижение вынудили ее выдавить из себя эту просьбу.

Не торопясь, Кайло проводит кончиками пальцем по трепетной коже ее сосков, уже окоченевших от холода камеры — его руки кажутся огромными по сравнению с ее небольшими грудями. Он катает напряженный бугорок между большим и указательным пальцем, неожиданно оттягивая его, чтобы услышать вскрик, и продолжая держать, пока ее не начинает корчить под немилосердным прикосновением, и лишь после этого он отпускает ее.

— Дай мне повод не делать этого, Рей. И я не сделаю.

В ее голове происходит мучительное столкновение животного порыва пойти против совести и любви к людям, к которым она испытывает бережную приязнь. Это завораживает — то, как паника влияет на все ее мысли, и Кайло внезапно понимает, что даже если она сдастся, даже если вручит ему доступ к карте — он не остановится. Не сможет.

Но как бы там ни было, она не сдается. С размеренностью, как если бы самоубийца отступал от края обрыва, ее лицо холодеет, превращаясь в маску, которую она пыталась надеть, когда он допрашивал ее в первый раз. Это нормально. В тот раз ему тоже понравилось ломать ее.

Когда тишина затягивается и становится очевидным, что она не заговорит, он опускает руки на ее бедра, притягивая их к себе, давая ей возможность в полной мере ощутить его вставший член.

— Ты — мусорщица, — лениво произносит Кайло, нагибаясь, чтобы прижать губы к ее ключице. Он слышит резкий выдох, когда его зубы задевают тонкую кожу. — Ты хорошо умеешь искать, — его ладонь поднимается к ее груди, жестко сжимая податливую плоть, вырывая из глотки девчонки короткий жалобный вскрик. И после обеими руками он начинает расстегивать поношенный пояс на ее талии и, убрав его, приникает к ней снова, отчего с его губ, одновременно с ее всхлипом, срывается стон. Еще никогда в жизни он не был настолько возбужден, как в настоящий момент, представляя ее беспомощной и голой, извивающейся под ним.

Руки Кайло проникают под резинку ее штанов, деловито спуская их, и он понимает, что дышит тяжело, что ему почти сложно выдавливать из себя слова, когда он прижимается ртом к ее уху.

— Я думаю, что ты ищешь повод дать мне именно то, что я хочу, Рей. Давай посмотрим, сможешь ли ты найти его — вместе.

И хотя ее сознание содрогается от омерзения, это не останавливает его от того, чтобы припасть к ее рту в еще одном грубом поцелуе.

На этот раз она не кусает его, и, не отрываясь от ее губ, Кайло улыбается.


	2. Chapter 2

Без сознания, закутанная в свои лохмотья и поддерживаемая под руки парой штурмовиков, волочащих ее в камеру, Рей казалась хорошенькой. Очнувшаяся и вспыхнувшая от гнева, она была прекрасна.

Но обнаженная и отчаявшаяся — она неотразима.

Поддев сапогом кучу ее тряпья, Кайло отшвыривает его в сторону и встает, нависая над ней, наблюдая, как одной рукой она пытается прикрыть грудь, а другую прижимает к лобку. У нее крепкие бедра, натренированные за годы, проведенные в карабканье по обломкам ржавеющих кораблей, и в меру сильные плечи. Она сжимает зубы под его откровенно хищным взглядом, да так, что ее скулы болезненно заостряются, и яркая краска стыда придает ее бледному лицу приятный оттенок.

Не спеша, он медленно обходит ее, усмехнувшись тому, как храбро она пытается не следить за ним взглядом, и рассматривает ее сзади. Худая спина покрыта мелкими побелевшими шрамами, неровными линиями, о происхождении которых он пробует узнать, копнув глубже в ее голове. Но даже этому она пытается сопротивляться — тощее тело сотрясает от прикладываемых ментальных усилий, мешающих ему пробиться к памяти о далеком прошлом. Грубые руки и не менее грубые приказы оставили следы на ее душе и теле, требуя от голодной крохи забираться в узкие и наиболее опасные уголки древнего металлолома. Отбирая у нее мусор, добытый тяжким трудом, до тех пор, пока она не научилась защищаться, быть выносливой и не зависеть ни от кого, заставляя себя проглатывать все плохое, что случалось с ней.

Удивительно, насколько ему ненавистна мысль о том, что к ней мог бы прикоснуться кто-то другой.

Позже, имея побольше времени, он пройдется через каждое воспоминание Рей, узнает их до мельчайших подробностей, заберет их себе, как забрал ее саму. До той поры еще далеко, а нынче непоколебимый барьер, защищающий карту, не перестает меняться, подстраиваясь под чужое воздействие, становясь тверже и прочнее чем когда-либо, и Кайло приходится переждать, прежде чем продолжить неторопливый осмотр, напоминая себе, что несмотря на приятное предвкушение, у него есть задача. Есть цель. Вряд ли Верховный Лидер великодушно примет еще один провал.

Она не подчиняется ему — девчонка не настолько слабовольна, чтобы постоянный контроль давался свободно — и вдобавок тяжело примирить взбудораженность с поставленной целью. Тело жаждет почувствовать, как она захлебывается под ним, почувствовать, как она сжимает его член внутри себя, но он видит ее мысли. Она готова. Или, по крайней мере, думает, что готова ко всему. И если все разыграется как в ее голове, то она получит новые шрамы, но не сломается.

И все-таки ему не удержаться от невольного восхищения ее стойкостью, несмотря на собственные планы разбить ее вдребезги.

Кайло идет вокруг нее осторожными шагами, внимательно выискивая любой признак агрессии в ее разуме. Но Рей сейчас тяжело размышлять о чем-либо, не говоря уж о плане побега или нападения. Все, что у нее есть, это упрямая решимость не сдаваться, и это ненадежная защита против всего остального. Правда, ее навязчивая борьба с паникой сильно затрудняет чтение ее настоящих мыслей.

Ему это не особо нравится.

Встав за ее спиной, он вдыхает запах пота и песка и протягивает руку, проводя сквозь растрепанные тонкие пряди. Рей вздрагивает и подается вперед, но его пальцы жестко сжимают ее волосы, оттягивая назад голову. Девчонка четко осознает невысказанную угрозу и пытается успокоиться, и Кайло отпускает ее через несколько секунд.

— Забавно, — протягивает он, и ее передергивает от чужого голоса — она явно привыкла прислушиваться к тишине, пока он раздевал ее. На его губах появляется кривая усмешка, и Кайло негромко продолжает: — Прежде, пока я не причинил тебе ни малейшего вреда, ты хотела убить меня, — он придвигается ближе, одной рукой привлекая ее к своей груди, другой удерживая локоть, который она нацелила ему в живот. Жар от ее спины ощущается сквозь плотную ткань его робы, и ему передается ее дискомфорт — материя покалывает ей кожу при малейшем движении. Она всячески пытается вывернуться из его рук, но он двигается ей навстречу, дразняще притираясь к ее бедрам, пока до нее, наконец, не доходит и она не затихает.

Наклонившись, крепко придерживая дрожащее тело — хаттски сложно сосредоточиться из-за огня, охватившего рассудок — он хрипит ей на ухо:

— Теперь же, после того, что я сделал… После того, что я только собираюсь сделать… — лизнув ее шею, он чувствует соленый вкус пота на языке и недвусмысленно продолжает: — Все, чего ты хочешь — это сбежать. Что бы подумали твои друзья?

В другое время, в другом месте прилив ненависти, мгновенно наводнивший ее голову, был бы тревожным признаком, если не пугающим. Но сейчас он затмевает панику — как он и хотел — оставляя внутри Рей нечто колкое и темное, исходящее черным комком ненависти мощнее, чем все, что она испытывала раньше. И это, и ее слова, вкупе с ядом, способным расплавить транспаристил, еще хлеще распаляют его.

— Я не хочу бежать, — громко чеканит она, и в Силе что-то сдвигается — энергия, вызванная подлинной тьмой ее намерений.

Гнев, ненависть… какие же они яркие. Ярче, чем любые блага Светлой стороны. Но барьер… препятствие, беззастенчиво скрывающий карту — Темной стороне с ним не справиться. И раз силой его не пробить, надо вынудить Рей обратиться к этой энергии, истощить ее, пока она сама не разобьет его.

Вопрос лишь в правильном давлении и времени. И поскольку последнее у него истекает, пора воспользоваться первым.

Он неторопливо отпускает ее локоть и скользит рукой к плечу, делая шаг в сторону и отставляя ногу, а после толкает ее на спину. От неожиданности Рей не успевает удержать равновесие и падает, едва ухватившись за его штанину — удар сбил ей дыхание, и с ее губ слетает сдавленный хриплый вскрик. Кайло рассматривает ее, то, как она лежит, распластавшись на спине, и испуганно дышит дрожащим ртом. Не давая ей времени придти в себя, он расстегивает собственный широкий пояс и небрежно отбрасывает его под ноги.

Верхняя роба и облегающая майка летят следом, он избавляется от них быстрыми, заученными движениями, и его кожу тут же резко холодит низковатая температура камеры. Но очутиться вне душного жара многослойной формы приятно, не говоря о том, что единственной преградой между ним и Рей остаются лишь его узкие штаны. Кайло делает к ней шаг — девчонка приподнялась на локтях, глядя, как он раздевался. Ее глаза внимательно щурятся — но взгляд направлен не на него, не совсем — нужна лишь доля секунды, чтобы понять, на что она смотрит.

Его длинные пальцы ласкающее проходят по рукояти светового меча, и Кайло отцепляет его. Взгляд девчонки напряженно следит за ним, не скрывая отчаянной решимости, готовности, которая слегка рассеивается, когда его большой палец задевает активатор и с треском вспыхивает пылающее лезвие. Пощелкивающий звук похож на шепот старого друга, и Кайло поворачивает клинок в руке — провоцирующе, почти приглашающе, любуясь игрой красных оттенков на лице предусмотрительно отползшей Рей. В ней кипит злость и что-то еще, что ему не по силам с точностью распознать, что-то, уходящее корнями в ее прошлое, загадочное и интригующее, и он дает себе слово выяснить это, когда будет больше времени.

— Считаешь, что можешь убить меня им? — спрашивает он, и Рей громко сглатывает, а странная эмоция переходит в нечто куда более понятное: гнев, отчаянное желание выхватить из его рук оружие, парализующий страх, непреложное осознание того, что перед ней монстр, а не человек. С глухим смешком, Кайло коротким движением пальца деактивирует меч. — Не думаю, что у тебя получится, — констатирует он и не спеша кладет рукоять рядом с давно снятыми перчатками, теперь лежащими на консоли управления.

Когда он снова оборачивается к ней, Рей удается доползти до стены и прислониться к ней, сев и подтянув ноги к груди. Ее мысли панически скачут — она разрывается от ненависти к себе и страха, с которым не справляется, и вдобавок его слова усугубили в ней понимание собственной слабости и чувство безысходности. Она едва не задыхается, обнимая колени, а губы выглядят болезненно пересохшими от бесконечных глотков воздуха. У нее такой потерянный вид — преступно юный — что на миг его решимость дает сбой, а память услужливо закидывает в прошлое к умирающим детям и тому, как они плакали. Тогда и он плакал вместе с ними, не переставая работать мечом, рассекая маленькие тела.

— Рей, — осекается он, и ее плечи вздрагивают от его голоса — словно старинная кукла, которую дернули за веревочки. Она не смотрит на него, даже когда он приседает перед ней, но ее руки заметно напрягаются, стискивая тонкие ноги. — Вот твой последний шанс, — проговаривает Кайло, убеждая себя, что он говорит только о ней.

Она взрывается руганью на хаттесе, и он, схватив ее за лодыжку, подтаскивает к себе. Упругие мышцы под его жесткой хваткой напрягаются, и Рей порывается вывернуться, ударить его, но он со всего маху обездвиживает ее невидимыми путами Силы. Одновременная попытка удержаться в ее голове и физически сдерживать бросает его в пот, а внутренняя сторона роговицы начинает отдавать болью, но все же усилие приятно. Едва ли это завело бы его настолько, не покажи она свою силу.

Беспомощно растянувшись перед ним на спине, не имея возможности ни сесть, ни встать, она утыкается сухими глазами в потолок, но когда Кайло оказывается по обе стороны ее бедер, быстро моргает, смахивая подступающие слезы.

Она так напряжена и дрожит под ним, что болезненное возбуждение в паху усиливается до невозможности, пока он размеренно прижимается к ней, чувствуя тепло ее обнаженной кожи, скрытой от него только тканью его собственных штанов. Под аккомпанемент их совместного тяжелого дыхания Кайло склоняется ниже, бережно убирая ее безвольные руки от груди.

— Откройся мне, Рей, — шепчет он, и часть его — безудержная и дикая часть — недоумевает, зачем он все еще пытается. Она не отвечает, но в ее голове раздается повторяющееся: «Нет, нет, нет!», — опять и опять, и ожесточенная нужда в нем вспыхивает заново, стирая любые отголоски нерешительности, что сдерживали его.

Только когда он ставит колено, раздвигая ее ноги, до нее доходит, какой он огромный по сравнению с ней, и к значительному списку страхов добавляется еще один. Он позволяет себе — заставляет себя — вдохнуть этот страх, борясь с навязчивой головной болью с помощью нового всплеска ярких эмоций, чувствуя, как вместе с силой крепнет его страсть. Проникнув рукой к внутренней части ее бедер, Кайло лениво поглаживает нежную кожу, любуясь, как между тонких бровей Рей появляется складка и на ее щеках поблескивают дорожки от слез. Безысходность убивает ее, заставляя неметь рассудок, но ему нельзя допустить этого, если он хочет, чтобы она сломала сама себя.

Его палец дотрагивается до нее, неглубоко проникая между складок, и, ахнув, она жмурится. Внутри она горячая и сухая, и, не переставая продвигаться пальцем, Кайло обхватывает губами мочку ее ушка, а после целует ее лицо, шею и опускается к груди. Но вовсе не доброта вынуждает его обводить языком напрягшийся сосок, не намерение удовлетворить — когда он поглаживает клитор. Надежно засев в ее голове, он ощущает все ее чувствительные места, слышит каждый еле слышный звук удовольствия, вырывающийся у нее, и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы спровоцировать ее лихорадящую плоть на более сильные реакции. Это занимает время, но терпение вознаграждается ее глухими всхлипами, беспомощным смятением, стыдом от того, как ее тело медленно начинает отзываться на чужие прикосновения. Раньше ей казалось, что изнасилование будет самым ужасным, что только возможно испытать.

Но теперь она знает другую правду — наслаждаться им гораздо хуже.

К тому времени, когда Кайло останавливается, ее распаленная плоть истекает соками, и каждое тихое хныканье с ее губ словно наигрывает собственную мелодию на его напряженных нервах, доводя его практически до дрожи. Он не имеет понятия, хватит ли ей недолгой прелюдии, но сам больше не в состоянии сдерживаться. Запах ее ненамеренного возбуждения пристает к его рукам, вместе с липкой влагой, и он не без труда нашаривает застежку брюк, спуская их с горящей кожи. Рей тяжело дышит, ее сознание окутано волнами удовольствия и паники, но теперь она едва ли может отделить одно от другого.

Кайло шире раздвигает ее ноги, и она слегка приходит в себя, преодолевая вязкую вялость, вызванную его действиями.

— Остановись. Хватит, — лихорадочно шепчет она. — Пожалуйста, я не могу…

Приятное тепло от ее мольбы добивает его концентрацию, но тут ее тело внезапно оживает, освобождаясь от гнетущей тяжести Силы. Кайло слишком возбужден, чтобы вернуть путы на место, но сейчас это не имеет значения. Когда Рей бьется, почувствовав призрачную свободу, он наваливается на нее всем своим весом, прижимая тощую девчонку к гладкому полу. Одной рукой он удерживает оба ее запястья и зажимает между их горячими телами. Ее пульс стучит у него под пальцами, и вместе с тем, как к ней возвращаются ужас и ненависть, свободной рукой он направляет в нее член.

Ее потемневшие глаза широко распахиваются, и Кайло, затаив дыхание, пристально вглядывается в них.

— Ты будешь кричать, когда я буду брать тебя, Рей? — спрашивает он. И в ее разуме вспыхивают уже знакомые нотки неповиновения, слегка заторможенные ее желанием, которые только крепнут, когда он добавляет: — Надеюсь, что да.

Рот Рей открывается, когда Кайло вбивается в нее, и с искусанных губ срывается почти что крик. Несмотря на то, что они оба давно вспотели и изнемогают, она слишком узкая, а он слишком большой, чтобы вместе им было комфортно. Даже когда он входит в нее во второй раз, волоча ее бедра по полу, Рей выгибает спину, пытаясь избежать боли, но только плотнее прижимается к нему. Его движения машинальные, он быстро находит темп, который не особо облегчает ей жизнь, и наслаждается обволакивающим давлением, сжимающим член всякий раз, когда он берет ее. И каждый раз, вбиваясь в нее, он едва различает собственные стоны и ее тихие всхлипы, и если каждый толчок охватывает его почти болезненной узостью, то живые ощущения, которые он получает из головы Рей, подталкивают его к краю пропасти.

Подступающая сладкая судорога и чужое, настолько явное, присутствие позволяют ему почти увидеть своими глазами, как она ломается, когда он достигает пика. Блаженство, прокатившееся по его телу, жар, энергия, спазм и дикая неконтролируемая нужда, которой пышет от Рей, делают его разрядку резче и дольше, чем все, что он испытывал прежде. Худенькое тело содрогается под ним, отчаявшись сделать хоть что-то, чтобы заставить его почувствовать столь же сильную боль.

В припадке она утыкается в ментальный барьер и хватается за энергию, надежно скрывавшую карту, которая стала значить для нее так много, но теперь, разбитая и ошеломленная его поступком, Рей не раздумывает.

Она разрывает преграду.

Ей просто хочется оттолкнуть его, разодрать на части, причинить боль — что угодно — за то, что он сделал с ней.

И Кайло притягивает ее эмоции, пьет их, смакует, пока, наконец, драгоценная энергия не грозит переполнить его. Порядком изнуренный напором, он замыкает Силу вокруг нее, отрезая ее от настоящего, осушая, пока сам едва чувствует ее. Он никогда не делал подобного прежде, но Верховный Лидер рассказывал о процессе, и ненависти, полученной от Рей, хватает, чтобы почти с легкостью временно отрезать ее от Силы.

Рей ощущает миг, когда он берет над ней власть. Она чувствует это и внезапно холодеет от понимания того, что сотворила. Ее еще не остывшее тело обмякает, сдавшись, и он выпускает ее руки, которые тут же безвольно падают по обе стороны. Она так растеряна и убита горем от своей вины, что он не может получить столько удовольствия от победы, сколько бы ему хотелось, и это единственная приятная мысль, что подслащивает ее горечь. Возможно, ей станет лучше, когда он покинет ее голову, оставив позади себя заброшенную пустошь ее сознания, но вместо этого Кайло протягивает руку, обхватывая ее щеку. Бережно, так бережно, словно ее кожа может треснуть под его прикосновением.

— Я говорил, что ты не сможешь сопротивляться мне, — шепчет он. — Ты ничего не могла сделать.

Ей кажется, что он дразнит ее, издевается над ее страданиями, и она давится всхлипом. Ее не покидает дрожь, даже когда он выходит из нее — его живот схватывает резкий спазм — такого у него не было еще никогда прежде и ни с кем. Эмоциональное переживание настолько острое, что ему тяжело прийти в себя, не говоря о том, чтобы двинуться, хотя бы переместить руку с ее щеки, прижать ее к пылающему лбу Рей. Чужие ласковые прикосновения — это то, в чем нуждаются только дети, но влажное тепло ее кожи притягивает его, и наконец — наконец — Кайло делает то, что намеревался сделать.

Он забирает у нее карту. Сверкающие линии, белые звезды и их скопления — все это он вытаскивает из ее измученного сознания. Сама по себе карта ничего не значит для него, но специалисты смогут сопоставить ее с тем, что у них уже имеется, и они отыщут Скайуокера. И это, наконец, закончится. Они прикончат его, покончат с Сопротивлением, с Ханом и Леей Соло и всеми сопричастными.

Ладно. Не со всеми.

Кайло слезает с нее, медленно становясь на колени, и едва его вес перестает сдерживать ее, Рей перекатывается на бок, сворачиваясь в клубок и обхватывая себя руками, отчего становится видно мутную жидкость, стекающую по ее бедрам. Шок и потрясение охватывают ее, будто жертву, пережившую катаклизм, а ее мысли очернены болью и ненавистью. Но все же не к нему. Ее горечь передается ему, вместе с тем, как скорбные мысли проносятся в ее голове.

Девчонка знала, что значила карта. Знала, что та была символом надежды и свободы для сотен тысяч людей. Знала, что от судьбы карты зависела победа или поражение Первого ордена. _Она знала._

И она отдала ее _ему_.

Кайло ничего не может поделать, чтобы облегчить ее страдания, но он не уверен, что сделал бы что-то, даже если бы мог. Выжатый и вымотавшийся, с болью, упорно стучащей в висках, он шатко поднимается на ноги. Его взгляд не отрывается от нее, и даже с темнеющими от усталости глазами, он видит, как она прекрасна, все еще прекрасна, как далекая и недосягаемая снежная вершина. Изломанная, одинокая и неприступная.

Вытащив себя из ее головы, он чувствует, что это напоминает глоток свежего воздуха после долгих часов затрудненного дыхания, и, еле удерживаясь на ногах, он хватается рукой за кресло. Освободившись от сладкого тягучего яда, Кайло позволяет себе немного расслабиться, совсем чуть-чуть, хотя это и непросто. Усталость держит его в тисках, и ему начинает казаться, что последняя попытка остаться в ее голове забрала у него больше, чем он первоначально планировал. И все же. Он победил. Верховный Лидер будет доволен и, несомненно, наградит его за труды.

Бросив взгляд на разбитую девчонку, голую и трясущуюся на полу — свидетельство и осуждение его силы, Кайло точно знает, что он собирается попросить в награду.

Выхваченный из кучи одежды на полу, его плащ надежно укрывает ее практически с головой, и под мягкой черной тканью она вздрагивает, приходя в себя. Он отходит от нее, начиная подбирать свою оставшуюся одежду, твердо подавляя любые позывы вернуться в ее сознание, чтобы узнать, о чем она думает. И на миг его охватывает хрупкое умиротворение. Он получил то, за чем пришел.

— За ним я вернусь завтра, — обещает он, все еще не зная, хочется ли ему нахмуриться или улыбнуться, когда она всхлипывает в ответ. Коротким движением натянув перчатки и вернув световой меч на положенное место, Кайло все же останавливается у двери. Есть десять тысяч вещей, о которых ему бы хотелось сказать, и сотня тысяч тех, которые ему бы хотелось забрать обратно, но для него в этом нет ничего нового. Гораздо проще игнорировать это, гоня прочь от себя, упиваться тем, чего он достиг, а не тем, что уничтожил.

Повинуясь ему, дверь закрывается за его спиной, оставляя Рей наедине с ее мыслями и тишиной. Сегодня это будет единственной милостью, которую он окажет ей, после всего, что она отдала ему.


End file.
